Durnik
Goodman Durnik was a Sendarian blacksmith who joined the search for the Orb of Aldur, and eventually became a Disciple of Aldur. He is described as a man of medium height with brown hair and brown eyes, and deceptively muscular build (and thus was very strong). Biography Durnik is first introduced as a blacksmith working on Faldor's Farm in Pawn of Prophecy. After it is revealed that strange things are afoot, he leaves with Garion, Polgara, and Belgarath into the world and his destiny. He shows prowess in battle, but, compared to most of the other warriors in the Belgariad, he is somewhat reluctant to kill his opponents (he regrets when he kills), preferring to knock them unconscious with his club. Durnik once chose to watch men drown in quicksand rather than murder them, which Silk said was monstrous. Durnik felt that it was more humane than clubbing them to death. At the end of the Belgariad, in Enchanters' End Game, he is killed by Zedar. In her grief, Polgara realizes that she wishes to marry him, and agrees with the Gods' requirement that they will "live as equals" if he is restored. Garion, with the help of the Gods and the Orb, resurrects Durnik. Polgara believes she has lost her powers, but it is later revealed that instead, the Gods have granted Durnik the power of sorcery or, like Horse, Durnik's powers came from the result of being brought back to life. In The Malloreon, Durnik is happily married to Polgara. They live in what was Poledra's cottage, and are raising Errand/Eriond. Both Durnik and his wife travel with Belgarion on his journey to reclaim his son Geran. Near the end of the series, Durnik slays the Demon Lord Nahaz with a glowing blue sledgehammer and is afterwards made Aldur's disciple (at this point his name is technically Beldurnik, although he is never referred to by that name). The picture on his amulet is a hammer. Note that this is the only amulet that Belgarath didn't make. After Eriond becomes the new god of the Angaraks, Polgara gives birth to twins, who are blessed by UL, as shown at the end of the Seeress of Kell and the beginning of Belgarath The Sorcerer. ]]Most notably Durnik is known for his steady and reliable nature, his kindness and honesty, and his intelligence. A man that consistently chooses to do things in a correct manner, simply because it is the right way to do them. He values accomplishing things with hard work rather than with magic, although he is not averse to the use of The Will and The Word when the situation arises. Durnik's character is thoroughly and remains honest and practical, but his exposure to the varied morals of his companions in the Belgariad and Malloreon broadens his mental horizons considerably and lets him gain more acceptance of people who don't share his honesty or his own values. ---- And so it went. Without even intending to, Durnik instructed the small boy in those solid Sendarian virtues of work, thrift, sobriety, good manners, and practicality which formed the backbone of the society. -Pawn of Prophecy Edited excerpt from Magician's Gambit - A discussion on fear. Durnik to Mandorallen: “Ordinary men live in fear all the time. Didn’t you know that? We’re afraid of the weather, we’re afraid of powerful men, we’re afraid of the night and the monsters that lurk in the dark, we’re afraid of growing old and of dying. Sometimes we’re even afraid of living. Ordinary men are afraid almost every minute of their lives.” "Fear’s a part of life, and it’s the only life we have. You’ll get used to it. After you’ve put it on every morning like an old tunic, you won’t even notice it anymore. Sometimes laughing at it helps - a little.” “It shows the fear that you know it’s there, but that you’re going to go ahead and do what you have to do anyway.” “Some men curse and swear and bluster,” he continued. “That does the same thing, I suppose. Every man has to come up with his own technique for dealing with it. Personally, I prefer laughing. It seems more appropriate somehow.” Category:"Garion" universe Category:Sendars Category:Disciples of Aldur Category:Characters